


The Wedding

by Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich/pseuds/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich
Summary: I'm sorry





	1. Part 1

"Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, do you take Ian Clayton Gallagher, as your beloved, wedded husband..?" The wedding bearer says. "I fuckin' do." Mickey says sternly, impatient as the bearer is going as a slow as a snail. "Ian Clayton Gallagher, do you take Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, as your beloved, wedded husban-" as he comes to an abrupt stop, here comes in someone Mickey thought he'd never see again. Mandy Milkovich. His baby sister. "W-wait!! S-stop!!" Mandy says quickly, out of breath. "Mandy what the fuck are you doing.?!" Mickey almost yells, as him and his redhead fiancé were about to get married. "He.. he's out Mick, Terry.. the fucker made it out cause of overcrowding, the son of a bitch is supposed to be home by tonight, what the fuck are we gonna do.." Mandy says, defeated like. "Wait.. the bastard got out?! What the fuck.." Mickey replies to Mandy, who's trying to figure out a plan to get away from their father. "Mick, what the fuck are we gonna do?" Ian stares at his fiancé, trying to understand what is going on in that raven haired boys head. "Mick.. what's your plan..?" Ian says once more. "I don't fucking know all right?? I'm sick of everyone asking me what the plan is, I DONT FUCKING KNOW. Now let's finish this fucking wedding so I can go fuck up the stupid basta-." "BOOM" everyone screams, nobody knows where the gun was shot from, or who shot it. Screaming, crying, is all you could hear, seeing people running out of the church, trying to escape whatever the hell was going on. "Mick! Mickey! Where the fuck are you!!" Ian was screaming, trying his best to find his lover in this chaos. There he is. Lying there, on the floor, blood gushing from his chest. "Mickey!!!" Ian screams, kneeling to his fiancé, bleeding on the floor, blood coming out of his chest and his mouth, coughing up blood. "Mick, please... don't die.." Ian whimpers, trying his best to keep his raven haired boy alive. "There you are, you faggot motherfucker. I knew my aim was still good, even from being stuck in prison for 5 years. I can't believe you were actually gonna marry this fuckin redhead faggot, you always were the one to fuck up. I knew it." Terry spits at his dying son, the one he shot. "How could you!?! You bastard piece of shit!!" Mandy comes at Terry full on sprinting with a shotgun, aimed right at his chest. "Here's what you get you bastard motherfucker!!" Mandy yells as she shoots Terry Milkovich straight in the chest, right by his heart. Down he falls, hitting the floor like a cement block. Blood comes streaming out of his chest, Terry spitting out blood trying to swear at his children. "Y-you stupid motherfuckers.. I regret having you.. you fuck ups.." Terry spits out his last words before he dies. Mandy spits on him. "You deserved to die, you bastard." As Mandy says that, 911 arrive to save Mickey and take him to the hospital. Even if they can't afford it, they all just want Mickey to live. As Mickey is being strolled on a gurney to the Ambulance, Ian comes chasing to be by his side. "you related to the patient?" The officers ask. "I'm his Husband." Ian replies as he enters the ambulance about to drive off.


	2. Part. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

"Mick, Mickey, wake up man, come on, please.." Ian groans as that was the 16th time he has said that, to a hospitalized, coma induced, husband of his. "Mick, for fucks sake please wake up, i.. I love you.." Ian says as he stands up to fix his pants. He checks his phone. 4:51 AM. He's stayed at the hospital with Mickey all night, never leaving his side unless necessary. He's about to walk into the bathroom and suddenly he stops. He hears groans from his raven haired boy in the hospital bed. Mickey groans once more, in a groggy voice he says "w-where the fuck am I.... Ian.. Ian where are you.." Ian dropped his phone and pretty much ran to the hospital bed. "Mickey, I'm here man, fuck dude.. I thought you were gonna die.." Ian quickly spoke. Mickey lifts his arm gently and grabs Ian's face and kisses him. "T-his is for when I didn't get to kiss you on our wedding day.." Mickey says slowly, after his lips slowly left the redheads lips, bright as a cherry. Mickey lays in that uncomfortable piece of shit hospital bed, with a wrap around his chest and tubes up his arms, IV's, and other useless tubes. "Where is that motherfucking piece of shit who shot me." Mickey says angrily, Ian knowing His thoughts were very destructive. "He's gone. Mandy took care of him." Ian says slowly. "She what?!?" Mickey raises his voice, almost yelling at Ian. "She. Took. Care. Of. Him." Ian says sternly, not wanting to repeat himself again. "She.. she killed him..?" Mickey says defeated like. "I wanted to kill that stupid son of a bitch!!" Mickey says angrily. Ian comes closer to Mickey. "Mick, get some rest, it's fucking 5:30AM, you need some sleep. So do I. I'll call Mandy and everyone else to tell them you're okay." Ian says sleepily. They both yawn. "Stupid motherfucker deserved to die.." Mickey says as he drifts off back into sleep. Ian lazily walks over to the hard, cardboard like couch to the side of the room. He lays down, and before he drifts off to sleep just like his husband, Ian says quietly "Night Mick, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
